Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Being of Darkness (Rewrite)
by Darkyrie
Summary: The once human turned Pokémon, Shadow the Umbreon, embarks on a new adventure as everything is changing for her. Her trusted partner is leaving, she's teaching apprentices to be the next elite exploration team, the concept time travel, and what evil plans are in store for her this time? She can only hope she won't be alone. (Actual 1st story in mystery dungeon series, is different)


**AN: It is here! The rewrite of Being of Darkness that is the first in the mystery dungeon series! Basically this is the one that matters when reading the series as a whole. As I said it is the same except it has been edited some sentences added and parts of Illuminating Passage have been incorporated. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pokémon including the picture for the cover. I own the original characters and plot. Miss anything this time? No? Yay! Read forward into a world containing only of Pokémon!**

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Being of Darkness

Chapter 1:

The bed was soft despite being a made of a bunch of straw. Team DarkFire's leader slept peacefully unaware of what was happening around her. Anyone having not met the leader would assume she was a cunning and respectful leader who up at the crack of dawn to train. They would be wrong. She did get her place through determination, intelligence, and skill, but she was could the exact opposite of a stereotypical leader. She was a sassy Pokemon with lazy tendencies especially in the morning. Despite she was powerful and respected, she once was human making her seem distrustful to those upon introduction. Others said she was selfish taking missions and adventures alone. However, the leader disagrees that sometimes you have to do a one Pokémon job.

"Shadow!" Blaze, the Typhlosion, called out the dark type evolution of Eevee known as Umbreon.

"What Blaze?" Shadow asked groggily as she open a red eyes to look up at her partner and best friend.

"Time to get up!" he said nudging her with his foot. She simply groaned and rolled over cuddling into the bed.

"Five more minutes...you didn't go travel thru World Abyss and fight Giratina yesterday by yourself because you team fainted," Shadow said boasting that she single handedly took down Giratina the day before alone. The ghost dragon challenged anyone who would dare venture down in the World Abyss and well, Shadow was apparently as Blaze said stupid enough.

"You had to bring to bring that up," Blaze deadpanned and glared at the fox like Pokémon.

"Yes, I did," Shadow said proud of herself. Before anyone could say anymore a familiar voice was at the entrance to their base.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Bidoof said calling for the duo. He missed the two even though they visited often despite their busy work load since graduating and moving on to bigger, better explorations.

"Bidoof! What's up?" Blaze asked. It was rare Bidoof visited them at base unless he had serious business to discuss with them.

"I came to tell you guys that Wigglytuff is retiring," he admitted to the graduated guild members.

"He is?!" Blaze asked shocked at the news.

"Yup, yup and he's asking a list of Pokémon if one wants to take his place," Bidoof informed. He had heard it from Sunflora who got it from Chimecho that got it from Diglett who overheard Chatot.

"Chatot probably," Blaze said knowing the bird was second in command.

"No siree! Chatot likes staying as Guildmaster's right hand bird," Bidoof said. "He asked him first."

"Then I wonder who?" Blaze asked.

"Think he'll ask you or Shadow? That would be cool, yup yup," Bidoof said already imagining what it would be like, both cool and odd.

"Really?" Blaze asked with small hope, before his under confident part toward himself added, "I see why he would ask Shadow, but me?"

"I don't, plus I prefer to explore and such than that," Shadow interrupted finally joining the conversation. "If anyone should get it I think it should be you Blaze. You love and are more dedicated to this than anyone I know."

"You think?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, I know so. Look at all you've done," Shadow reassured before she snuck back to her bed.

"Shadow, this is why you should do it because you know what to say..." Blaze said not looking at Shadow as he was taking in what she said.

"Come on Blaze. It would awesome! Yup Yup! Well I better go back to my duties. See ya!" Bidoof said before exiting.

"Yeah, we're about to head out anyway. Bye Bidoof," Blaze said before he left and then turn to look at Shadow. "GET UP SHADOW!"

* * *

Treasure Town was as lively as ever since Darkrai was stopped and planet paralysis averted. Also since then Pokémon started to live in the town thus a healthy growth in population. The town thrived as not only stopping grounds for explorers, but families to settle down. Young children were now normally seen running through the roads especially Shine, an Eevee, and her best friend, Pulse, a Pikachu. Like Blaze at a young age, Shine dreamed of being on an exploration team. Not just any exploration team though, Team DarkFire, the exact team that walked into town from Sharpedo's Bluff into her line of sight.

"There she is Pulse!" Shine said to her friend excitingly pointing at the Umbreon. "Look Pulse!"

"I see her Shine. I don't understand your obsession with her?" Pulse asked. Shine always acted this way or worse when Shadow was around. At some points Pulse would have to hold Shine's tail to stop her from making a fool out of herself and ramming herself into the older eeveelution.

"She's my idol and we're like related by evolution standards," Shine explained nonchalantly. She wasn't really nonchalant, she was trying to be cool and it wasn't like Pulse didn't already know this.

Shine never saw Shadow for who she actually was, a human, so she would forget that they could nowhere even be close to being related in reality. Pulse swore Shine wished Shadow was her mother and told her that at one point. Shine insisted not, but sometimes it was true.

"You do remember that Shadow is said to actually be a human right?" Pulse said bursting her bubble.

"Don't ruin this for me." Shine growled before her attention was lost again toward Shadow. "Wouldn't it be great if Team DarkFire accepted me?"

"One in a million," Pulse mentioned knowing a lot of Pokémon know of their team and probably want the same thing.

"More like never going to happen," said Mimi, a Glameow, as she pranced up with a smug look.

"Be quiet Mimi!" Shine snapped at her rival. Well, rival in her terms. Mimi had made it clear they both wanted the same thing.

"Feisty! If anyone from Treasure Town is going to join Team DarkFire it is going to be me. They could use a cat who is quick on her paws," Mimi said straitening up to show she was superior.

"Yeah right! Quick at running away!" Shine countered.

"Shine, we shouldn't fight..." Pulse said.

"Why the rush?" Rose, the Roselia, said blocking the path.

"Leave us alone Rose!" Pulse shouted at the grass type.

All four Pokemon glared at each. Tension built between them as they each waited for the other to make a move. It wasn't uncommon for fights to break out in Treasure Town. They wouldn't get very far as someone would always step in. Both Shine and Mimi lifted a foot about to smack one another when a booming voice interrupted them and put himself between them.

"Why can't we all be friends?" Wigglytuff asked interrupting a potential fight.

"Guildmaster!" the four young Pokémon exclaimed.

"Not for long! Now get along and play nice!" Wigglytuff sang before he pushed himself between the two. "Oh! Team DarkFire! Shadow! Blaze! I need to talk to you!"

The two older Pokémon look at each other before walking over. As they get closer the younger ones tense up. They didn't think they'd come near them in a million years. Instead of leaving the adults to talk they stayed close to overhear, but not on their heels.

"Yeah?" Blaze asked.

"As Bidoof probably told you I'm retiring the guild to an able Pokémon. Chatot does not want it so my question is Shadow, do you wish to be Guildmaster Umbreon? I know this is a major step for you giving up your team..." Wigglytuff stated before being cut off.

"Shadow can't do that!" Shine interrupted.

"Huh?" Shadow questioned why this kid was questioning before answering the pink rabbit like Pokémon. She decided to ignore the child and pay attention to the question. "I'm sorry Wigglytuff, I am a Pokémon that cannot be held down and despite seeing why I'm an excellent choice I think there is a more deserving Pokémon than me."

"Who?" Blaze asked having not remembered the conversation this morning.

"You, flames for brains," Shadow teased. "I said this morning despite how asleep I was. I can be that person young can come to for advice or be role model. You dreamed of this before I even existed and I know if I got it you'd be crushed. It's time for that cowardly little Pokemon to step up and become the leader."

"Thanks Shadow." Blaze said knowing she was sincere even though at times she could be an ass.

"Well that's wonderful like a Perfect Apple as I was going to ask Blaze next! So what do you say Guildmaster Typhlosion?" Wigglytuff asked before his mind got distracted by a Perfect Apple in his imagination.

Blaze took a deep breath before gathering the last of his thoughts. He didn't want to leave Shadow. They built the team together and if he accepted all his time would involve the Guild. He looked at Shadow and saw the sincerity in her eyes. She was serious. She would be happy if he was happy. Knowing he would be upset if he didn't taking the position, Shadow would be worse thinking she was the one who held him back. Shadow was right and he finally made up his mind saying, "...I accept."

"Remember that you're my best friend and you're the fire in DarkFire. If this doesn't work you can always return to the team," Shadow said kind of sad to see her friend leave the team after all they went through.

"Don't make me cry Shadow," Blaze said as he hugs her as his was sure the tears were evaporating from the joyous heat he was giving off.

"Let...go..." Shadow growled whether it was from the lack of air, unwanted touch, or the heat Blaze was emitting because of his happiness.

 **AN: The first chapter is done! I'll have this updated much faster because it is already written as I just have to edit and improve. I might have most of it up tonight. Anyway, Reviews are appreciated about how it's going and I hope you'll favorite and follow. Thanks for reading! (Again...LOL) See ya!**


End file.
